Porcelain Angel
by CCandBS
Summary: The Cullens move into the Volturi's palace after Nessie's accelerated growth becomes overwhelmingly noticable. Once Nessie reaches the physical age of 18, she and Marcus begin to fall in love. Will recurring events prevent their love from blossoming? R&R.
1. The Garden

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever owned Twilight. All credit goes to its creator, Stephenie Meyer**

Nessie's POV

Being physically and mentally older than you truly are is a brutal fixation. Even more so when you're physically and mentally an adult, and have not reached your tenth birthday yet.

When my growth had become to overwhelmingly noticeable to the humans who resided in Forks, my family (Jacob included) and I moved to Volterra, Italy. Regardless of the ravenous Volturi clan who had tried to kill my family under the assumption that we had committed high treason by biting a human infant; which was genuinely not the case with me.

Due to my rapid acceleration in age, my family does not celebrate my birthday with actual years, but by how old I look. I never had the opportunity to go to school for a few obvious reasons. First, people would notice my accelerated growth, which would blow my family, and the Volturi's cover. Second, my family and I agreed that it was worthless for me to go to school, for I had a greater amount of knowledge that would exceed any adult human. Now I just read whatever books I can and get mentored by my Grandfather and the Volturi.

I personally think that the Volturi are only using my vast arrays of knowledge to their own benefit, but I would never give them that chance. What intrigues me most is how Marcus is volunteering to be my mentor more frequently than that of my own family, and he is constantly bombarding me with an unnecessary amount of arbitrary questions.

I don't mind at all, in fact I've actually felt more loving feelings toward him for some time now. I know Jacob is imprinted with me and wants to have sex, but there is no way I feel that way. I love him like a brother, and nothing else, and I swear that with every last fiber of my being and for as long as time shall stand.

I walked through the beautiful garden in the back of the Volturi's castle, admiring the calm, tranquil atmosphere. This was the one place I could go to think and reflect upon the deeper meanings of life. I've always known I was different, and that's just a part of life; my life. I threw myself down unto the gentle grass and let out and exasperated sigh. "Why does everything have to be more of a challenge for me than the rest of my family; from the rest of the vampire world?" I asked aloud. Tears slowly trickled down my cheeks, filling the soil with the burden of my sorrow. My body slowly began trembling, when suddenly I felt a cold, gentle had on my shoulder.

"The ones, who carry the most burdens, are those who show true compassion to those around them" Marcus' seductive voice broke my sobs.

Startled, I bolted upright only to find Marcus' comforting smile. "When did you get here?" I demanded, embarrassed that he saw me this emotionally compromised.

"I always come out here around this time of day. It helps me relax, with the added perk of getting me away from Aro and Caius." I couldn't help but grin at Marcus's distaste for his fellow Volturi members.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Marcus. God, I'm so embarrassed." I could feel my checks growing hotter by the second. He smiled and tenderly caressed my check.

"You're so beautiful when you blush, did you know that?" I shook my head afraid that if I talked I would only bring discomfort to the already awkward conversation.

"If you'd like," Marcus started, looking down at his feet "instead of a lesson tonight we could just hang out, and I could take you out to dinner, only if you'd like that is-" I placed a silencing finger to his lips.

"I'd love to."

**Please review and give me ideas on what should happen on their date. Note: I do not hate Jacob; I just find it slightly disturbing that he imprinted and will slowly begin thinking of her sexually (or in my stories case, already has developed sexual feelings towards her)**


	2. She Isn't a Child

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Marcus's POV**

Ever since Didyme died I have stopped feeling happiness. Every emotion that would come in contact with my sober heart would deteriorate trying to penetrate its cold, unforgiving barriers. But all of that changed ever since I first laid eyes on Renesmee.

Her captivating laugh would penetrate the cold barriers of my heart; her smile would heal the painful emotions that concealed it, and her tender touch would fill it with the ecstasy of being loved.

I charily helped Nessie up, her seductive brown eyes taking my breath away. Her beautiful warm skin felt as velveteen against my cold hard hands.

"If we're going out tonight," Nessie started "I'll need to change into something more appropriate for the occasion."

I grinned, knowing that no one has been able to make me do that in such a long time.

"Whatever you wish, my dear."

I gently touched one of her hands, and in an instant our fingers were intertwined. We walked up the stone path to the castle, not daring to break the connection of our hands, the light of the now fully risen moon shone on her porcelain skin, making her look like an angel.

As we walked down the corridor where the bedrooms were, Nessie let go of my hand and planted a kiss on my cheek.

Dumbfounded, I could barely speak.

"Why did I do to deserve that?"

"You've done everything."

And with those last lingering words, Nessie departed to her bedroom to ready herself for this evening's event.

_"What could I have done to deserve such love from an angelic creature like Nessie?"_ I pondered over all of the things we have been through since she first moved to Volterra and even when I had first seen her beautiful features in Forks when she was a child.

But she wasn't a child. I even remember her telling me that she hated being treated as if she were on her last birthday.

Her family, in particular her father, need to start treating her like an adult. She's physically and mentally an adult, so I see no reason why she can't receive treatment accordingly.

But if they weren't going to treat her like an adult, I would. She means the world to me and I want our relationship to be serious, not just a mentor/student kind of relationship.

Tonight will be a night Renesmee Cullen will never forget.


	3. Absolutely Stunning

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Twilight. All credit goes to its creator, Stephenie Meyer.**

**Nessie's POV**

Tonight, my heart was pounding with anticipation.

_"Why did I have to kiss him on the cheek before the date?" _I scolded my hasty actions and sighed in despair, knowing I couldn't find a dress to make me look even remotely beautiful. Mom was out hunting so there was only one other option that came to mind. I sighed, but was too flustered to think of anything else.

"Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, Grandma Esme! I need your help!" I screamed at the top of my lungs to make sure my plea would not go unnoticed by anyone.

In an instant my door flung open and Aunt Alice came in holding five bags of what must have been filled with make up, Aunt Rosalie came in with about thirty different brands of hair accoutrements, and Grandma Esme followed last holding a pile of dresses that towered about a foot above her head.

"Ok, Nessie. Let's make you look absolutely gorgeous for your date with Marcus"

By the look on Aunt Alice's, she was ecstatic that someone actually wanted her to give a make over.

Before I could thank them Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, and Grandma Esme, they dragged me into Aunt Alice's bathroom and began a very thorough make over.

Aunt Rosalie was flat ironing and curling my hair like mad, while Aunt Alice was applying eye shadow and slowly moving on to mascara.

Grandma Esme was tailoring a beautiful strapless cream dress that she was, originally, for my graduation, but she decided to give it to me now, in this extreme case of dilemma.

After about two hours of getting ready, I felt on the verge of collapsing. Who knew that getting a free make over could be so painful. But after all, pain is beauty.

"Look at you," Grandma Esme crooned, "you look like a goddess."

I thought Grandma's always said that, but this time she was right.

My curls fell flawlessly to my shoulders, while my dress hugged my body and fell to my ankles in a gently waves of linen. The make up was perfect; blood red lips, with light brown eye shadow, complimented with somewhat natural looking eyelashes

"Oh my, god…" I held my breath at the site of me.

It felt as if I were looking at a different person. There was no way that was me.

"Thank you guys so much!" I hugged each of them, and dashed out the door to await my prince charming.

As I reached the last step, the rest of my family, including Marcus was sitting on the sofas, the atmosphere in the room running thin.

My father was the first to look up, a look of utter horror played upon his face.

"My god, you look-"

"Stunning" Marcus stood up; his tentative smile the only thing that was able to melt my heart.

"Thank you." My cheeks were growing hot, making the light blush stand out.

Marcus grabbed my hands, his fingers gently caressing over my knuckles.

"Are you ready to go?" I looked up into his eyes, and to my surprise I saw butterscotch slowly becoming the dominant color.

"Marcus, what happened to your eyes?" I looked into his eyes once more, letting myself get lost in their captivating color.

Marcus shook his head.

"That is unimportant right now, dear; I will explain later."

I smiled "Alright."

Our finger intertwined once more in the same familiar fashion. As we were about to depart from the castle, I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Grandpa Carlisle beaming from ear to ear.

"You look absolutely stunning, sweetheart." He quickly kissed my forehead before sitting back in his original spot.

Marcus gently tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear and whispered sweetly "Let's go my love"


	4. A Night to Remember

**I think I have established enough times that I do not own Twilight.**

**Marcus's POV**

As Nessie and I walked out the door hand in hand, I couldn't help but ponder what her intoxicating beauty would do to my silent heart if it were to beat once more. _It would be pointless for my heart to resume beating, for Renesmee's wit and untamable beauty would stop my heart at the mere site of her._ I chuckled to myself still not knowing how I deserved such an angelic creature.

I playfully covered Nessie's eyes as I guided her to our form of transportation for the evening. _I hope she likes it_ I thought almost embarrassed. I uncovered her eyes apprehensively and let her behold the gift that would hopefully give her a night to remember.

"A carriage, Marcus, is this really what we are riding to dinner?" Renesmee's face was in complete shock.

My heart sank as I quickly tried to reassure her that it was completely optional to take the carriage.

"Nessie, dear, it was only an idea. I-I-I thought it would be a nice surprise-" She cut me off with a warm embrace that showed her passionate side.

"This is so sweet of you, Marcus. I've always wanted to go on a carriage ride. It makes me feel as if the dreams I had of being a princess when I was a little girl are coming true." Her eyes were sincere, tears slowly brimming over her captivating brown eyes.

I can see why Edward loved Bella's eyes as a human so much. Their perfect chocolate color leads you into an entirely different world.

"Well then my beautiful princess, let us be on our way" I gently helped Nessie up into the carriage by her delicate hand and gracefully sat next to her, reins in hands.

In about an hours time we had reached the outskirts of town, which happened to be a forest dividing us from the neighboring town.

"I thought we were going out to dinner?" Nessie's gave me a confused look while contemplating her surroundings.

"Oh, don't worry dear, we are. Just follow me." I grinned as she wrapped her arms around my arm.

I kept our pace at about the rate of a human sprinting, but slowly progressed until we were both running at vampire speed, Nessie keeping up with just as much ease as I.

I slowed us to a abrupt halt in the middle of the forest, grinning knowing that she would never have expect anything of what she was about to see.

"Oh my god, Marcus, it's absolutely marvelous!" Her eyes were wide with wonderment as she let the scenery soak in.

There was a table covered in a white table cloth, with a plate of ravioli for Nessie, two glasses filled with animal's blood, and a vase with a single rose as the center piece.

"Shall we?" I asked noting to the table.

She nodded, barely paying any mind at all, as if she were under a spell.

As we sat down to dinner, Nessie ate her Ravioli and questioned me about my life in almost every possible way, while I would answer politely and occasionally take glimpses at her gorgeous body.

After a while, Nessie has picked up the glass of animal's blood not knowing if it indeed was and stared at me.

"This is animals blood right, Marcus?"

I nodded reassuringly and noted "mine is as well."

She smiled "I always knew you were different from the others."

We drank our drinks in silence for a while before I occasionally caught her eye.

"You know, Nessie, you are different from every other woman I've met. And there something I've fantasized about doing for while.

She smiled as if she could read my mind.

We both slowly leaned in, her heart racing as if a humming bird's wings, her warm breath disabling all of my senses, and without realizing it our lips met.


	5. The Most Painful Outcome

**Once again, I do not own Twilight**

**Nessie's POV**

As Marcus and I walked back to the carriage hand in hand, I couldn't help but contemplate how my family would take our new relationship. I closed my eyes and tried to think of the absolute worst outcome. My own father lunging at Marcus, while Uncle Emmett held him back and Uncle Jasper and Grandpa Carlisle tried to make him see reason.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Marcus wrapped his arms around my waist, his breath making my bones feel as if they had suddenly vanished into thin air, unable to support my body.

"Yes," I whispered slightly breathless "I will be fine."

He helped me into the carriage, his face telling me he believed me, but his eyes telling me a whole different story.

I leaned my head against Marcus's shoulder and tried helplessly to fight the inevitable tiredness that slowly consumed me.

All too soon we had arrived at the castle my heart was racing with anxiety. _I don't really need to tell them tonight. _I argued with myself.

_"Of course I need to tell them, what if someone in my family just suddenly barged in when Marcus and I were kissing? How would I explain that to them?_ I groaned as we walked the final steps to the front door, praying Aunt Alice would have foreseen this coming and came up with a way to keep everyone calm, cool, and collective.

"We're home," I called out, my voice cracking from my frayed nerves "anyone home?"

Everyone in my family came downstairs; including my father, who I so desperately hopped wouldn't have been there.

"What do you have to tell us, Ness?" Uncle Jasper was the first to speak, most likely because he could sense my apprehension in speaking.

"You're pregnant aren't you," Uncle Emmett blurted "It makes total sense, you vomiting for five days straight, and then you mood swings, don't even get me started"

I clenched my hands into fists in an attempt to control my anger.

"First off, the reason I was vomiting in the first place, Uncle Emmett, was because your rancid food gave me food poisoning! I know I have been moody for the past few days, but that is due to women issues! And to top it all off, the most obvious reason I can't possibly be pregnant is because I AM A DAMN VIRGIN!"

The room was silence with an uncomfortable atmosphere after my outburst.

"Nessie, sweetheart, before you get even more upset," Grandpa Carlisle started but was interrupted by Uncle Emmett.

"God forbid Nessie should get even more upset."

Grandma Esme glared at him, and then nodded at Grandpa Carlisle to continue.

"Why don't you just tell us what you need to say, without anyone, Emmett, interrupting you?"

I nodded in agreement before continuing.

"As you all know I am physically and even more so mentally an adult, which leads me to feel that I should be allowed to make my own decisions without anybody trying to dictate me."

There was a murmur of agreement amongst everybody except for my father.

"Dad, what do you think of that" I bit my lip hoping that he would see reason.

Mom hit him on the shoulder, causing him to sigh.

"Alright, we will start treating you like an adult, I guess." His words spoke differently then the glare he was giving Marcus.

"Great then; Now that this matter has been resolved, I assume everyone wouldn't mind if Marcus and I were boyfriend and girlfriend."

"What! No! I will not allow it!" Dad roared.

"What! That's not fair! You said I will be treated like an adult!"

"I lied," He snapped "I just wanted you to drop the matter!"

My heart sank knowing that my own father couldn't even trust me.

"That's your problem," I sassed coolly "Marcus and I are mates and there is nothing you can do about it."

And with that I walked up to Marcus and gave him a passionate kiss before glaring at my father once more and heading upstairs to my room.

**Please read and review. I greatly appreciate everyone who has taken their time to read my story.**


	6. Comforting

**I still do NOT own Twilight. This Chapter is leaning a little more towards the M category.**

**Marcus's POV**

I hurriedly followed Nessie up the stairs to evade Edward mauling me and slowly ripping out my innards.

_"That did not go over well for me." _I thought picking up my pace.

_"Nessie had to kiss me in front of Edward, of all people! Not that I didn't enjoy it." _I smiled knowing once I got to hold her in my arms again everything else in the world would seem insignificant.

I grew up learning that the world didn't always revolve around you, but in my mind everything revolved around Nessie. The love of my life deserved nothing but the absolute best, and I would be sure to give it to her, no matter what the cost may be.

I hastily shut the door to my, breathing heavily with rage.

_"How could Edward have done that to Nessie? Telling her that he would start treating her like an adult and then going back on his word, it's preposterous!"_

Remembering the look on her face only mere moments ago tore at my heart as if a pack of ravenous hell hounds were hungrily gnawing at my chest, as if to make me beg for death and go with them back to hell.

Trembling now, I sat on my useless bed with my head in my hands trying to steady my breathing.

_"I have never felt so many emotions towards one person in all of my existence. Nessie has truly brought me to life." _

I chuckled as I heard Nessie's heart beat outside my door, and then a faint knock, as if she was trying to figure out if she were welcome or not.

"Come in, my love."

Every time I thought of her it was if my heart would come alive again just to race with anxiousness in waiting for her invigorating presence.

"Hi." She spoke barely above a whisper.

"Are you alright?" I questioned as a grabbed her hands and pulled her onto my lap.

Nessie nodded, tears nearly filling over the brim of her eyes.

"Marcus, I just wish my father would accept us dating. I mean my own father hates who I date and he doesn't even give a damn about what I think!"

She broke down sobbing onto my shoulder, as I held her as close as possible trying to reassure her that everything would be fine.

"No it won't! I can't even convey what's going on in my life to my own father!" Nessie choked out between sobs.

"You know what I see," I whispered as I brushed a strand of hair from her face "I see a beautiful young woman who has felt heartbreak one to many times."

She looked up at me with her beautiful brown eyes and stared at me with an expression of a woman with experience beyond her years.

"I know you've felt your share of heartbreak as well, so why don't we comfort each other?"

She gently pecked my lips, but slowly became more passionate.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, moving my hands slowly down her curves. I couldn't help but become anxious knowing that I haven't made out with anyone since Didyme.

Nessie's hands traced over the buttons of my shirt, while her tongue begged for entrance to my mouth. I chuckled as she moaned while our tongues fought for dominance. I was so distracted by her body, that by the time I noticed her unbuttoning my shirt she was already half way done. I abruptly broke this kiss and stopped her hands.

"Sweetheart, what on earth are you doing?"

She looked away clearly self conscious.

"I knew I wouldn't be able to get you to agree to this. I'm sorry."

I cut her off with a passionate kiss.

"I didn't say that I don't want to. I just don't want your father to maim me."

She grinned devilishly with her thumb in her mouth.

"How far can we go then?"

I moaned with pleasure as she unzipped my pants and began to massage me through my boxers.

"Nessie why of all nights would you think about that; you are thinking about IT aren't you?"

She nodded messaging me with more force.

"Of course I am Marcus. And why would I want to loose my virginity to someone else besides you?"

I tried to suppress a moan as I felt myself slowly harden.

"You know I'm not a virgin, right?"

She chuckled as she pushed me against the head board of the bed:

"That's all right; I like a man with more experience."

I ripped the remaining buttons off my shirt and knocked over the lamp, knowing that we were already getting ready for the next go round.

I could her Nessie's heart racing as she lay against my chest in my arms.

_"God, she has a beautiful body." _I admired, as I scanned down the naked body of the beautiful creature, who had lost the last bit of innoncence she had to me.

"Thank you for making love to me." She whispered obviously exhausted.

"No, thank you my love. I could never have dreamed of a more perfect night with the most perfect woman."

Nessie smiled as she laid her head under my chin and closed her eyes.

"I love you, Marcus."

I kissed the top of her head and held onto her as if she was only a mere image.

"I love you, too, darling, and this is just the beginning of what will be in store for our eternity together."


	7. Dirty Little Secret

**Nessie's POV**

I woke to the sight of the sun's blissful rays dancing across my body, their warm embrace soothing my rampant emotions. During books and movies after the characters would make love, they would feel on top of the world; but for me, the ecstasy had been replaced with dread.

How would I explain losing my virginity before marriage to my family, my father? I could hear the sound of faint footsteps climbing the staircase. My heart lurched, as I quickly gathered my clothes and made a mad dash to my room.

_"Oh, god, what am I going to do." _I groaned realizing that I had just streaked across the hallway and that someone could have seen me.

I scanned the room for something I could use to cover myself in the event of an unwanted visitor, but was temporarily subjected to wearing my bathrobe.

_"This will have to do for now. I can't believe how much of an idiot I have been."_

"Nessie dear, are you up?" Grandma Esme knocked on my door causing my body to go cold with fear.

"I'll be down in a second!" I called hysterically. I pulled my hair into a loose ponytail, while searching for an outfit I could perhaps put on without Aunt Alice giving me an hour lecture about how important it was to look good.

I hastily selected a gray silk top with a black pleated skirt, along with a pair of black heels.

"Renesmee, we need to talk. Open the door." Grandma Esme was usually not the impatient type, but I could sense her patience thinning.

"Hang on!" I shouted, hopping on one foot as I tried desperately to get my last shoe on. To my dismay, I had overlooked my baseball bat lying on the ground and tripped over it, hitting my head against my dresser.

"Ouch!" I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Renesmee Cullen, let me in this instant!" Her patience with me was hanging by a thread, and I knew if I didn't open the door soon, Grandma Esme would get my father to intervene.

Head throbbing, I grabbed the dresser for support and hoisted myself up and opened the door to a world of hell.

Grandma Esme didn't look unhappy, just concerned.

"Are you alright, and what the hell was going on in there?" She snapped.

I groaned as I rubbed my head, trying to come up with a somewhat believable excuse for my prolonged absence.

"I was up late and I was having a lot of trouble finding an outfit worthy of Aunt Alice."

Grandma Esme chuckled halfheartedly and kissed the top of my head.

"Your Aunt Alice really is something, isn't she?" Her tone suddenly turned serious.

"But that isn't why I am here. I need to talk to you about something now, rather than later."

I held my breath alarmed that she could know my dirty little secret.

She let out an exasperated sigh.

"Sit down,"

Guardedly, I sat on my bed, studying her expression, hoping I could decipher what she could perhaps need to talk to me about.

More often than not when I would get an individual talk from a family member, it would be about a filament of human deaths concerning to newborn vampires, causing me to have to stay inside until they passed through. What could it be this time? I somehow earned a benchwarmers seat to the apocalypse!

"Nessie, I know you are a very conscientious girl, and I love you, but I need to know. Are you a virgin?" I felt ashamed that she trusted me. This hurt even more because she believed I was responsible enough to wait to have sex until I was married.

I directed my eyes at the floor, not daring to meet her loving eyes.

"Of course I'm a virgin." My heart felt as if it had been shattered into a million pieces until she pulled me into a hug that only a mother could give.

"I'm so proud of you. You'll be content that you waited until marriage, you'll see. It'll make it a lot more special."

It is the worst feeling in the world, lying to someone who loves you and supports you this much. They would do anything for you, and yet you lie to their face.

"I love you so much, Nessie. Always remember that you can tell me anything."

"_Is this woman trying to eradicate me with her love? I don't deserve any of it." _I thought biting my lip.

"I love you, too, Grandma." I am incapable of seeing how a person couldn't love this woman. She would go to the end of the earth just to care for the ones she loves.

"Come on," she gestured, smiling. "Breakfast is ready."

I nodded, following slowly behind; regretting that I did not come clean. It would have been so much easier. A quick blow, like a band aid, I could have just torn it off.


	8. Negatives and Positives

**Nessie's POV**

Two weeks had passed since Marcus and I had made love. It had also been two weeks since Grandma Esme and I had talked about my virginity.

Marcus and I tried to keep our relationship to a bare minimum around my family, predominantly my father.

I sat on Marcus' lap in the living room with my family, reading a book I had recently acquired from Grandpa Carlisle with reference to proper surgical techniques.

Abruptly my stomach turned and I closed the book. I closed my eyes and leaned back into Marcus' chest.

"Are you alright, my love?" Marcus whispered. He gently squeezed my hand, while he ran his fingers through my hair.

Breathing heavily, I nodded and waited for the nausea to subside. Troubled that someone might have noticed something, I quickly glanced at my family, thankful no one was paying any mind to me. Five minutes had passed and my nausea had only worsened. I clenched my stomach thinking that it was only a matter of time before my torment was over.

"Ness, are you alright?" Uncle Jasper looked up form his book, evidently feeling my distress.

Before I could answer, my stomach lurched in a very undesirable way.

"Excuse me!" I gasped, covering my mouth as I took off running to the bathroom. Once knelt over the porcelain bowl, my stomach had at last decided to reject the food I had consumed, the result being the loss of most of the contents in my stomach.

Subsequent to my first time vomiting, I felt a placid pair of cold hands pull back my hair and gently rub my back.

"Marcus, don't." I tried to push him away but was stopped by being violently ill once again.

"You poor thing," I heard Grandpa Carlisle muse as he entered the bathroom. "Do you think you might know what could have caused this?"

I shook my head hoping that this vomiting would end soon. But instead of tasting another bit of my past meals, I had begun to dry heave.

After about another seven minutes of dry heaving I stood up and went to rinse my mouth at the sink.

"That was revolting" I muttered brushing away the less than pleasant taste that was residing in my mouth.

"I'm sorry you're ill darling," Marcus comforted.

I smiled weakly allowing myself to fall into his arms.

"Let me carry you upstairs." He insisted.

Too exhausted to argue, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and allowed my self to be carried to my room.

"Do you need anything; ginger ale, saltine crackers, maybe some chicken soup?"

I detested the thought of food right now, so I just smiled and shook my head.

"No thank you dear, I don't think I want to eat anything right now."

"Too late," Grandpa Carlisle announced, bringing in a tray with everything I had just told Marcus I didn't yearn for.

"You need your vigor," he insisted tenaciously.

I turned away from my visitors, and moaned.

"I just want to respite, but if you desire you may leave the victuals on the nightstand."

"Alright dear, take it easy." He located the provisions on the nightstand, and departed to retire to his bedroom with Grandma Esme.

"I shall leave as well, but only if you wish me too." Marcus assured, tenderly caressing my cheek.

"Hold me," was my solitary response.

Marcus lay down next to me and pulled me into a secure loving embrace; planting gentle kisses down my neck, all the way to my collar bone. Within a matter of mere minutes, I had drifted off into a serene sleep, for a short time forgetting about what had been troubling me.

Prior to my usual time of waking, I had cunningly snuck past my family and the Volturi guard. Not that it mattered if I got caught, it just would have been a pain in the ass explaining where I was going, especially since I was "ill".

Around half and hour later, I had reached my desired destination of the local drug store.

_"Its no big deal," _I feebly tried to reassure myself._ "Nobody gives a rat's ass why you're here." _

"_Yeah, but my family would be furious if they understood what I could possibly be hiding from them," I argued with myself._

I kept a set destination for the maternity isle of the store, still shook up that I am nine days late for my period.

_"There has to be a diverse logical explanation." _I thought desperately grabbing the pregnancy test that claimed the most precise results.

Even if everyone wasn't staring at me, it sure as hell felt like it. And that feeling wasn't helped when the cashier looked at me as if I were way too young to be expecting a baby. I am not proud as to deny I am too young to be baring a child, considering I technically am one

I asked for the key to the bathroom and made no attempt to prolong my stay in line.

Without a doubt, public bathrooms are the most ghastly place I am forced to be in. As soon as nature allowed, I took the pregnancy test and sat on the toilet seat.

"Alright, now I wait ten minutes for my results."

My whole body was shaking with the anxiety of my current situation. What if it came back positive? How would I tell my family I was pregnant? Or if it was negative, how would I explain to everyone that my period is late, but I know I'm not pregnant?

As I waited, each passing minute felt like a millennium; slowly passing by, but surely enough was moving along.

I glanced down at the test and felt my heart sink.

It was positive.


	9. The Worst Is Yet to Come

**Nessie's POV**

My whole body shook violently as I drove up the driveway to the garage, my pulse racing as if I were carrying illegal drugs.

_"How am I going to tell my family?" _I questioned myself.

"_I can't keep it a secret for long, so either way they're bound to find out. Oh, God what am I going to do." _I had little time to think once one of the guards let me into the garage.

_"I don't know how to feel about all of this. Being pregnant is the last thing I wanted, but I don't feel penitent of the evening Marcus and I spent together. I love him more than my own life, and he deserves to know about our child first." _I cut the engine to my car, knowing Marcus would have heard me entering the garage, and would soon be opening the door for me any moment now.

As if clockwork, Marcus appeared as if he had materialized from thin air.

"Nessie, where in God's name have you been?" His tone sounded as if I had been gone a century without a trace.

I took a settling breath realizing that now was just as good of a time as any to tell Marcus of my most recent discovery.

"Marcus, this isn't the kind of situation I wanted to put you in, but I- I can't go through this without you-" tears had overwhelmed me to the point where speech was unfeasible.

"Love, it's alright. Everything is going to be alright. You never have to go through anything without me. I promise." Marcus held me in his arms, clearly confused as to why I was crying hysterically.

Once in control of my capricious mood swings, I looked into Marcus's loving eyes feeling ashamed that I felt so nervous about telling him about our baby. He loves me, and I know he would do anything for me.

"Marcus, I'm pregnant." The instant I uttered those life changing words, I wish I could have taken them back.

His eyes had switched back in forth in an array of emotions from shock, to utter horror, and lastly, though not surprisingly, undying devotion.

"Renesmee, wow, this is…" Marcus stopped midway through his sentence, as if trying to find the right words to tell me delicately that he despised the fact of us conceiving a child.

"I'm so sorry, Marcus. I understand if you don't want to be part of the baby's life, if you didn't want to be a part of my life." I took a running start to the garage door, but was stopped by Marcus grabbing my hands, then sitting me down on one of the steps.

"You're sorry? What do you have to be sorry for? This is our problem now. I refuse not be a part of our child's life. You are my life, my heart, and my soul, Nessie, and I will never leave you."

One of the things about Marcus is that he is so secluded from everyone else, that once you break down his walls, he is the kind of person who looks to not give a damn, but then has the most caring personality you could ever have imagined.

I wiped the remaining tears form my eyes, knowing the worst is yet to come.

"Who should we tell first, and when?" I questioned hoping that I could tell someone less violent about my pregnancy, like maybe Aunt Alice.

Marcus pondered that for a moment, and then stared at me with the utmost seriousness.

"I would highly recommend telling Carlisle and Esme first." I nearly stopped breathing at such an idea.

Seeing Grandma Esme's face when I told her I lied about my virginity would be too painful.

"Marcus, I-"

"Either them, or your father. It's your choice." I growled at Marcus before reluctantly following him up to my grandparents' bedroom.

"_This truly has given me hell." _I thought bitterly as Marcus came to an abrupt halt.

"Wait! Don't knock!" I hissed hysterically through clenched teeth.

Marcus stared at me as if I was going insane with fear.

"Why?" He grinned, clearly amused.

"I don't want to disturb them," I lied quickly.

Marcus rolled his eyes, before giving me a tender kiss.

"There is no need to fret, dearest. They love you, no matter what happens."

I nodded, grabbing his hand in an attempt to calm my distress.

"We can hear you out there, Nessie. Would you and Marcus like to come in?" My pulse immediately picked up at the sound of Grandpa Carlisle's voice.

"Yes, Nessie and I have something to tell you." I threw myself in Marcus' arms, not wanting him to even leave me for a second.

"It'll be okay," he whispered.

I nodded knowing I had the strength to endure hell when I was beside him.

The one thing that was pleasurable about my grandparents' room is that it never failed to feel warm and inviting.

"_I can do this," _I feebly reassured myself.

Grandma Esme stood up from the chair she had been reading a book in and smiled lovingly and Marcus and I.

"What seems to be the problem, you two?" Grandpa Carlisle must have sensed my apprehensiveness to come into their room.

I inhaled a deep breath, fearing it may be my last.

"I know you guys trusted me to wait until marriage. I'm so sorry I betrayed your trust. I just didn't want to disappoint you. But I guess you guys would have found out sooner or later anyways-"

"Whoa, hang on a second, Nessie. What do you mean by we would have found out sooner or later?" Grandpa Carlisle scanned my body as if he were looking for some kind of sign.

I bit my lip before closing my eyes and embracing my own personal agony in hell.

"I'm pregnant."


	10. Black and Unforgiving

**Nessie's POV**

Telling your family you are expecting a child should be the greatest moment of your life. For me, that was far from the case.

Grandpa Carlisle still stared at me with the kind of disappointment that made you feel as if your soul was being consumed by a dark abyss.

"I'm still in shock by your decisions, Renesmee. You are such an intelligent young woman, why would you have sex before marriage?"

Grandma Esme was leaning on his shoulder, her face still showing signs how mortified she was about me lying to her.

"I'm fed up with this family telling me what I can and can not do! I didn't want to have the same fate as my father, being the one hundred year old virgin. Marcus and I made love because he loves me and I love him. If you can't accept that then I will move out tonight, and will never come back." I had absolutely no right to be so livid with my grandparents, but I couldn't control myself. I was an adult and could very well make my own decisions without anyone's help.

"Renesmee Carlie, you are being completely irrational! Moving out on your own when you are pregnant. We have no idea what is going to become of the child and yourself, so the best option would be for you to stay here and get proper medical attention." Grandpa Carlisle has never been the one to lose his temper so straightforwardly, but I guess the situation had presented him with no other options.

"Why do you care," I snapped "Since when has anyone in this family given a damn about what I wanted, about my needs? To you I am just another one of your experiments, nothing more." The instant I had spoken those words, Grandpa Carlisle winced as if he had just been struck across the face.

"Nessie, your family loves you, and they are only trying to help because they do give a damn. Darling, please forget your pride and try to see reason. This is an extraordinarily dangerous situation, and you need to treat it as such. You could die, Renesmee, this child could murder you and possibly wreak havoc on mankind." Marcus gazed into my eyes pleadingly.

The truth does undeniably hurt; it hurts even worse when you hear it from someone you love unconditionally.

"I'm sorry" I confessed "I'm just fearful that something will go wrong, and I'll never have the chance to ask for my father's forgiveness. I was out of line, and I regret not accepting my family's help in advance." Family is everything, and I was unwise to think about denying such a gift.

Grandpa Carlisle made his way to the door, his arm wrapped around Grandma Esme's waist.

"Where are you going?" I questioned fearfully.

"Downstairs," He responded rather harshly "The rest of the family needs to know, Renesmee. If you're not going to be the one to inform them, I will." Grandpa Carlisle made no attempt to make eye contact with me, and departed downstairs.

"Let's go" I ordered Marcus hastily.

"Downstairs?" He looked baffled as if I had stuttered.

"No, Marcus, let's go to Rio, of course I meant downstairs."

Marcus leaned down and passionately kissed me, my head spinning with a thousand uncontrollable emotions. If I weren't pregnant, I would have taken him right there and then.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered gently planting kisses along my collar bone "I never wanted any of this. I guess we're just going to have to deal with whatever life throws in our path." I nodded in agreement, grabbing his hand.

"I'm just sorry you're going to have to feel the wrath of my father." I muttered pulling Marcus out of my grandparent's room.

"Why do I have a feeling that a reaper is on my back trying to send me to my grave?"

I came to an abrupt halt and glared at Marcus.

"That isn't amusing, Marcus. I love you with every fiber of my being; I couldn't bear the thought of losing you." Tears started filling over the brim, but before I had the chance to wipe away my tears, I was surrounded by his warm embrace.

"You are the love of my life, Renesmee. I will never leave you, darling." I rested my head on his chest, his inhalation as if a sweet melody.

"I am still in disbelief that we're having a baby." I whispered.

"You'd better not be serious, Renesmee Carlie Cullen" I jerked out of Marcus's arms to see my father, his eyes onyx black and unforgiving.


	11. Daddy's Ex Little Girl

**Nessie's POV**

My heart raced as if a humming birds wings as I gazed at my father's vindictive expression.

"Dad, please allow me to explain myself."

"You'd better do some damn explaining," He cut off "Renesmee how could you do this to yourself? I had always contemplated better of you, but I guess I was incompetent enough not to see this coming." A thousand words of repent came flooding into my mind, but as quickly as they had came, they vanished; overshadowed by my blazing anger.

"You know what; I don't have to elucidate myself to you! I don't have to enlighten anyone! But after all of the shit I've been through, there is one benefit that came out of all this. I won't end up being the one hundred year old virgin like you!" My anger came rushing out in one huge wave of emotion that I had been concealing; untamed and meant to bring him excoriating pain.

"You ungrateful little whore!" My father's words felt as if he had knocked the wind out of me.

Before I could control myself, I reached out and struck him across the face, the impact making him stumble.

"Don't ever come begging for help from me again, Renesmee," He hissed through clenched teeth "Because you won't get it."

I shrugged and laughed icily, my anger so intense that I could have debated with him for hours on end.

"There's no need to worry about that, because I don't want you, and I don't need you. You've been the worst possible father I could have ever hoped for. I have never had one true friend that was human, and you'd keep my isolated unless I had someone from the Volturi guard with me at all times. It's no wonder that you are finally paying more attention to me. You can't handle the fact that I'm happy for once in my life."

My father laughed melancholy.

"You truly don't understand. And you never will. I'd change your attitude before the baby is born if I was you, or you'll never be a good parent."

"Bite me." I snapped.

I turned on my heels and went downstairs, not daring to look back at the hurt look that would be on my father's face. Tears stung at my eyes as if acid, my lip quivering from heart ache.

Before I could open the door to the garden, Aunt Alice had appeared in front of me, here eyes telling me she knew what had just happened.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart." Her melodic voice penetrating the emotions I had tried to conceal so desperately.

I threw my arms around her and broke down sobbing, letting her no without words of my pain.

"It'll be alright, Ness. I promise." Aunt Alice kissed the top of my head and held me, not saying anything else.

The thing I loved best about her is that she never lied to you, no matter what the situation may be.

Aunt Alice aided me in wiping the tears from her eyes, a diminutive smile played across her face.

"I heard about your baby, Nessie. Congrats. I was wondering if it's not to much trouble, of course, if I could plan the baby shower."

I laughed halfheartedly.

"Why am I not surprised?"

She grinned, making me assume that she had seen me saying yes. Since this was already a horrible situation, I might as well try and make one person happy.

As Aunt Alice and I made our way to the garden, I couldn't help but reflect upon the creature growing inside of me.

I knew one thing was for certain. This child will truly change my life, and I had a dreadful feeling it won't be for the better.


	12. The Right Decision

**Nessie's POV**

With every passing month the tension between my father and I grew worse and worse, along with the baby's due date slowly creeping up on me.

I sighed as Grandpa did my routine cheek up, wondering if I had made the right decision in keeping the baby.

"Grandpa," I questioned barely above a whisper "do you think I'm making the proper choice by keeping the child?"

Grandpa Carlisle sighed and rubbed his temples, the expression on his face distressed.

"Sweetheart, I am not the one to be harangue you about what you can or can not do-"

I chuckled shaking my head in a displeased manner.

"That's not what I wanted to hear."

He sighed and traversed across the room, his movements graceful and precise.

"In life we don't always get to hear what we want to. But let me ask you this, and please take this into serious consideration. How do you feel about being pregnant and keeping the child? Do you feel as if you made the right decision by keeping the baby, and that you will never regret it?"

I sat up on my bed and stared at my enlarged stomach, the baby coincidentally kicking as I did so.

"I don't know" I muttered.

Grandpa Carlisle gathered his things and head toward the door.

"Well you contemplate about that for a while and enjoy the duration of your pregnancy because I assume that it will be coming to a close shortly."

I bit my lip and stared at the picture of my family when we had been living in Forks. I was in my father's lap, our signature half smiles playing across our faces as he had playfully tickled me. I glanced over at the next picture. It was a picture of my father after I had hit my first homerun. His expression was overjoyed with fatherly pride. I haven't seen that expression in what seemed a millennium.

Tears slowly rolled down my cheeks as I threw the pictures across the room, it shattering the instant it made contact with the wall.

_"How could he put me through this? He doesn't even give a damn that I'm carrying his grandchild. He probably wishes that I was never even conceived."_

A small knock sounded from my door, causing me to snap out of my train of thought.

"Come in" I muttered not caring who could possibly care what I was doing in my room.

"Hello, Renesmee." My father walked into my room, his face telling me that he was prepared for a fight.

"What the hell do you want?" I snapped, instantly starting the painful conversation that would occur.

"I was going to apologize about the way that I reacted to you being pregnant, but I guess I won't now considering you are still acting like a bitch."

His words had immediately setting off my hormones into an uncontrollable furry.

"I will never understand how you became such a dick. You had wonderful parents, and grandma and grandpa have easily if not surpassed that level of love. You're just an ungrateful bastard by the way that you complained about how horrible your life was." My father was stunned, most likely on the verge of being speechless.

"How dare you-" I cut him off by throwing on of the pictures of my nightstand.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I screamed as I threw yet another portrait.

Missing him by a mere inch, my father ducked and was about to retaliated when I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my womb and collapsed on the ground.

"Nessie!" he immediately helped me sit up and held me against his chest.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" He gently rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head, the same thing he used to do when I had been young.

"No," I gasped, burying my face into his chest and clenching my stomach "Get Grandpa and Marcus now!" Concerned, my father reluctantly nodded and circumspectly laid me on the bed.

"I'll be right back. Try and hang in there, Ness."

I closed my eyes and began breathing heavily as another contraction hit me with excruciating force.

"Daddy wait," I whimpered "please." He turned around, all sense of tranquility eluded from his face.

"Yes dear?"

"I love you." I gave him our half smile and clenched onto the nightstand.

"I've loved you since the day you were born, my beautiful little girl. I am so pleased that you get to experience the same joy I still feel everyday." He grinned and was about to get the others when he stopped in the doorway.

"And by the way, I would recommend not breaking that nightstand."

I rolled my eyes and pointed towards to door.

"Just go."

Even though I was in an immense amount of pain, my heart felt loved in ways I hadn't felt in years.


	13. Unbearable Bliss

**Nessie' POV**

How I'd managed to crawl onto my bed was beyond me, particularly since I was more or less succumbed to agony. A few wayward tears managed slide down my cheeks, but not from a physical pain, but rather in realization that this would be my last day with Marcus.

"Nessie," Marcus came barging through the door and materialized by my side, his face paler than I thought possible for a vampire.

"Are you alright, darling?" I instinctively reached for his hand, shaking my head.

"No," I gasped, tightening my already indissoluble grip on his hand.

"Where's Carlisle? I need him now!" Marcus gently began caressing my cheek, whispering words of comfort such as "He'll be here soon" and "It'll be alright", but instinctively I knew he was wrong.

Ever since I can remember I've always idolized him as a way to be a better person. But once he walked through my bedroom door, I couldn't help but look at him as my savior.

"Thank god," I gasped as another contraction caused me to cry out. "I need epidural, this is unbearable." Tears were pouring down my cheeks in a consistent manner as I became too weak to move any part of my body without excruciating effort.

Grandpa Carlisle wasted no time in preparing the epidural as he instructed Marcus to help me sit up and bend over my large stomach.

"Alright Nessie, just relax and lean into Marcus' chest, okay?" Before I could respond, he'd already begun injecting the medicine that should, in the words of Grandpa Carlisle, "take the edge off your contractions".

"Alright dear, that should being to kick in any minute now." He smiled encouragingly and sat next to me on the bed, gently kissing my forehead.

"Where's dad?" I questioned weakly, the epidural doing little for me, even on a diminutive scale. Grandpa sighed, his free hand pinching the bridge of his nose.

"He went to get the others. Edward should be back soon." I look up at him questioningly, wondering if I'd missed something.

"The others are going to be here? Why?" I frowned, not attempting to hide my disappointment in the slightest. Grandpa raised his eye brow.

"You don't want them to be here with you?" I shook my head.

"I want my father." I whimpered, resting my head on Marcus' shoulders, his muscular frame making no difference in whether or not I was comfortable. Out of curtsey, Grandpa said nothing; he just caressed my hand rhythmically.

I looked up at Marcus, his eyes a dark onyx, but not from blood lust.

"Are you alright?" I pressed as I carefully placed a hand on his stone hard cheek, his coolness a welcoming feeling to my scorching skin. The slight smile that appeared across his face was enough to make my heart race.

"Even though you're enduring the most excruciating pain of your short life, you choose to worry about others," Marcus tenderly kissed me, his lips just barely brushing against mine.

"I'm alright. I just fear for your life. We have little knowledge of what this baby will do to you, and if it's anything like a vampire/human hybrid, then I am at a loss of any options to save you."

"There are other options," I began, but was abruptly cut of by Marcus placing a finger to my lips.

"Oh? Pray tell," He began cynically. "What options are you referring to? I refuse to make you one of the eternally damned." I winced at his words and avoided his gaze for fear of what would await me if I didn't.

"This child is stronger than you, Renesmee," Marcus whispered tenderly, "It can kill you with little to no effort what so ever. Death is obligatory if you are to have this child." He paused, pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand. "You're my life, Nessie. I can't loose you; it would be too much to bear."

I closed my eyes, letting the information sink in. "Can you do me a favor, Marcus?" I looked up at him from under my eye lashes, in an attempt to dazzle him as my father does to my mother. He nodded, a faint hint of somberness still lingering in his eyes.

"Don't do anything reckless. This child will depend on you, Marcus, and I won't be there to help you, should things take a turn for the worse." I glanced out the window, knowing this would be the last dawn I'd ever have the privilege of witnessing. "If you truly valued my happiness, then you'd do as I request. I would never ask anything of you that would purposely hurt you. I love you so much."

Before Marcus had a chance to respond, I felt something tare inside of me. I let out a blood curdling scream, my vision becoming blurred from the overwhelming amount of pain. I could hear Marcus and Grandpa Carlisle's voices momentarily before I could hardly register what I was hearing. All I could discern were multiple voices talking frantically, which lead me to believe my father and the rest of my family had joined in the hectic endeavor to keep me alive and deliver the baby.

I'd lost all perception of time and gladly embraced the agonizing sensation as a way to indicate when I'd be put out of my misery. Unexpectedly, I heard the most beautiful sound ever. The shrill cry of a child filled the air, and even though I was hemorrhaging internally, I couldn't help but smile. My baby had survived.

Just I reached the limit of my body's compensation and aggressive resuscitation would be required to prevent my inevitable death, I felt a sharp pain against my neck, as if razors were trying to drain me of my remaining life. Before I could comprehend what the hell was going on, my body felt as if it were being lit a flame. I screamed and pleaded with all of my remaining energy to make it stop, but to no avail. At that moment I realized what was going on; I was being changed into a full fledged vampire.


End file.
